Finding Her
by Snake Eyes Hinton
Summary: "Zaltana, is it true?" I'm at a loss for words, unable to find my own voice. He's hurt, that much I know, but... I can't fix it. "Go on, Prototype Z. Break his little heart. You know you want to," Commander says behind me, holding me by my shoulder. "I know the monster you are. Funny how you forget that." (Starts in 3rd, goes to 1st after a few chapters.) HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Emerald colored eyes narrow in concentration, aiming carefully with the sniper rifle given. Everything is relying on this moment, on this one shot. Her blonde hair is pulled in a tight ponytail, the blue streaks hidden for the sake of looking professional. She takes a deep breath, watching her target carefully.

Her target is a man who goes by the codename of Nomad. He got his name from the vast amount of transfers while he was in Cobra. He moved so many times because he couldn't get along with people and was incredibly insensitive to orders. She takes one last look at him, realizing the weight of a life. Then a smile quirks her lips. "Sorry, babe. You just didn't work out."

The windows break, setting off the alarm. That's how she wants it. Well, how the Commander wants it. What the Commander wants, she wants. That's all she remembers, following his orders and following to a point of perfection. In the whole unit, she could easily say that she is his favorite. Some of her teammates are envious of it, but her friends are proud of her.

Shots are fired her way, the female easily dodging all of them. She knows exactly where the camera is to film ask of this, to film her first run. As long as she did satisfactory, Cobra would have no need to get rid of her like they did poor Nomad. She walks asking the ledge, truly unworried about the situation she's in. Nomad was undercover in the Joes since he missed so much action always moving.

A door whips open, and there are more soldiers shooting at her. She giggles, falling off the side of the balcony of the White House. Commander "leaked" informa tion about an assassination attempt on the President, immediately gaining the attention of their enemy. She finds it funny how gullible they can be sometimes. Things don't just leak from Cobra.

She hangs there, waiting for the volley to end. They pause briefly to reload, in which she climbs up to the edge, performing a handstand and falling over to land graciously. She stands up, pulling her own twin pistols. Her orders are to not kill anyone else, so she is careful to only shoot where it'll hurt like a bitch. Only when she runs out of bullets does she lower them. One is still standing, and he shoots from his pistol, hitting her in the shoulder.

The woman jerks back and looks down. She looks back at the soldier, grinning in a sadistic way. Her hand reaches up, fingers plunging in. He stares in horror and awe as she comes back with the lead projectile in hand. She drops it to the floor. "C'mon soldier boy. I thought Joes were the best of the best." She holds up a knife as a katana comes down hard. "Finally. A real challenge."

He wears black, and she can't see his face. She can't see the flash of recognition as she pushes a stray strand from her face, pulling up her mask her black mask. She pushes back, forcing him off of her. Her orders were to engage in combat with only one of the ninjas, though the Commander preferred the black one over the white one. Her green eyes shimmer with something the black ninja thinks he hasn't seen before. She runs forward him, jumping to request over him as she grabs his second katana.

She lands, holding the blades in an aggressive manner. She twirls the katana around, placing the dagger back in her sheath. She smirks at the black ninja until something white falls beside him. She considers it for a brief second before Zaranna comes in over her comm.

_"Come in, Zaltana. The trial is over. I repeat, the trial is over."_

"I can take these ninjas any day, Zaranna," Zaltana growls into the communicator as she caught the shuriken from the white clad ninja with only a prick of blood on her finger that closed quickly. There's nothing coming back, and Zaltana smiles. "Thanks, babe." Zaltana manages to block an attack from the white clad ninja, a bit clumsy since she can't use the katana correctly. But she likes the challenge. No one in her unit is a real and honest challenge to her. She only hopes that the Joes are.

He doesn't stop with the first blow, and Zaltana falls back. She isn't worried. If it gets bad, she has back up. She ducks, striking for his knees. Behind her, the black ninja grabs her in a choke hold, and she drops the katana to dig her elbow into him. Zaltana watches as the white ninja nears her a syringe in his hand before the tell take sound of helicopter wings are heard.

Shots litter the balcony, and Zaltana is released. She jumps through to the chopper, landing behind Zaranna on the floor. She waves to the ninjas, being a kiss for them. She did next to Zaranna, who glares at her slightly. "'I can take the ninjas' She said. Yeah right."

"Shut up," Zaltana says. "Save that pretty voice for our darling boys back home. Tonight is karaoke!"

Zaranna laughs. "Drinks on me?"

"Bail me out jail?" Zaltana retorts. "As long as you aren't riding any ponies. I learned my lesson the hard way. 'What- oh, ohhh'"

Zarana doesn't even have the decency to blush as she smirks, not saying anything until a few minutes later. "Better than you. 'Mmm, wha-, Mmm, oh oh oh.'" Zaltana blushes brightly, remembering the one time that happened. "I thought so. Okay, so tonight we have to work on the promotion video. Tomorrow is when a bunch of people are supposed to come in to view all of you."

"And the most positive results will get to stay." Zaltana sighed, knowing it by heart. "I'm the only to have the advanced serum, Zarana. Commander will keep me no matter what. Besides, not many can beat me, friend." Zaltana pulled the shuriken from her pocket, a souvenir of breaking into the White House.

Zarana looks over and grid. "You never could stay out of trouble, could you?"

* * *

Zaltana shrugs out of her battle clothes, a bit sore where the soldier shot her and she healed over without using anything to disinfect it. The blonde sits down, the shuriken in hand. She looks it over, feeling some sort of connection to it before setting it down on her desk.

Pulling on her low rise jeans, Zaltana hears a knock on her door. She already has a crop top on, showing off her toned stomach. "Come in," she calls softly, checking out her outfit in the mirror. Zarana and herself are going to go to the bar Commander has set up for them. Instead of the pink haired woman, Zaltana finds herself face to face with Prototype H, Hibiki.

He grins this odd lopsided grin that manages to win all of the ladies. It doesn't effect Zaltana though she doesn't know why. "Zaltana, how are you?" Any question Hibiki asked could turn into a good conversation or terrible blackmail. The last time she said anything, it was blackmail. "Don't worry; I'm not out to get you yet."

"I've had better days. My shoulder's a bit sore." Another thing about Hibiki is that he always speaks the truth. Even when playing tricks, he seldom tells a lie. If he said he wasn't it to get her, she'd trust him. And he did, so she is trusting him. "Damn promos. I don't even see why we need them."

"Commander doesn't let anyone know anything too far ahead of time," Hibiki says, his eyes finding the shuriken. "Trying to become a ninja now?"

"Trying to beat the ninjas," Zaltana corrects as she out in her earrings. "I figured for the final test I could ask them to break into the Joe base. It'll put me above those obnoxious idiots."

"Those obnoxious idiots also have a plan of breaking into an army base," Hibiki says with a chuckle. Zaltana turns to him. They get along mostly for one reason, and one reason only. They have the same damn green eyes. Everyone else has different colored eyes from them, but they have the same exact color. So why are they the only ones? An answer rudely taken because of "classified information" on a "need to know" in the Cobra system.

Zaltana looks up at him. "Anything?" Her voice is desperate, but they've come to recognize each other well enough for Zaltana to see the glint in his eye. She curses. "How is there nothing?"

"I even went into it personnel file," Hibiki says, pulling them out from his jacket. He gave one to her. "Nothing. Unknown parents, unknown names, unknown birthdays, and even unknown past. Everything is anonymous."

Zaltana looks through the little that's there, sighing. "Shit we already know. Is that it?"

She catches Hibiki staring at the shuriken again. He lets out a short breath. "Keep that close by. I have a feeling it'll save your life soon."

Zaltana finishes touching up before grabbing the shuriken and concealing it. She isn't about to ignore a warning from Hibiki because he's always right.


	2. Chapter 2

Zaltana sits at the bar, a beer in hand. Zarana is more of a party person, so is Zaltana, but tonight neither girls want to dance. The music sucks anyway, but all of the Prototype Project are in there. Zaltana is one of five lined up for the position of Prototype Z, though she's been assured the part is hers. Prototype Z is a relatively important part of the whole program as she or he is the one who leads Alpha Team, the primitive combative team. They can receive suggestions, but they ultimately decide what to do on missions and in serious situations.

Zarana takes another swig, positively drunk. "Hey, Z, remember that damned white ninja from earlier?" Zaltana looks sharply towards her; she was the one who wanted to keep tripping the alarm of the White House on the down low. Looking around, Zaltana sees that all of the other tests are too preoccupied, even Mina, the funny and cute one full of energy, is trapped in her thoughts. She nods. "Next time we see him, we have to kill him. He's the one who killed Zartan."

Zaltana sits up a bit straighter, her thoughts focusing on that one sentence. Zartan had been a very close friend, her best friend, when he had rudely taken away while under cover. Having a face to match the name makes Zaltana feel hatred toward him, a bit of rage. She keeps her mouth shut, but Zarana knows the seed has been planted; she hates him and everything he stands for. The pinkette smirks to herself, taking another swig. "He'll die a bit more painfully than the rest."

* * *

Hawk throws the file on the table, showing them to Snake Eyes, Lady Jaye, Brian(now known as Pelican), Roadblock, Flint, Duke, and Storm Shadow. In the corner is Aron, trying to do his homework and not be interested in what the Joes are doing. It is so hard for him since he's become a genuinely curious boy. Even Pelican has a bit of trouble keeping him from not knowing something. His hair is a bit darker than it was when he last saw his mom two years ago, but his green eyes are every bit like hers and his uncle's and his aunt's, who still won't talk to him after her sister's gaining custody over him.

"This is the girl who broke into the White House to snipe Nomad?" It's a confirmation more than anything. Snake Eyes was the one to get the best look at her, up close and personal. He nods, not sure if he wants to say anything with Aron nearby. As if sensing his hesitance, the blonde looks up to stare into the mask of his friend. Pelican doesn't really want him around now that he's hooked up with someone else, so Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, and Lady Jaye watch over him, a bit of help from some of the Joes every now and then. "Do we know who she is, Snake Eyes?"

He sighs, and Jaye gets the message, handing him a sheet of paper. He shakes his head, pointing at the kid. "Snakes, you and I both know he'll find out anyway. Who is it?" He signs faster than Aron can read. Jaye nods, going to Aron and kneeling down.

"Hey, wanna come join the the conversation?" Aron is a bit wary, leaving his Math homework where it is and walking with Jaye's hand on his shoulder. "Snakes, tell us what you got. Hawk, hand Aron the pictures." The older man does so without question, and Aron tries to keep up with Snake Eyes while looking at the pictures of a woman in all black. Most of what they have is her with the half mask, some blurry when she doesn't have it on.

"Wait, wait... Back up." Aron glances up at Pelican, green eyes questioning the rather loud outburst. No one just interrupts Snake Eyes. "Zaltana isn't alive. I told you what happened that day back then."

"You were also an empty sack," Aron mutters under his breath. That day is a sore point between them. Pelican glares at him. After Cobra took his mother, Brian swore that killed her. Aron knew this to be a lie. Cobra doesn't clean up their messes, not even to take over the world. It doesn't help that he also says Aron is the reason his mom's gone. He was supposed to be the test subject, blah, blah, blah. Brian really became an ass after Zaltana left. "Don't bother denying it."

Storm Shadows steps toward Aron, a clear sign for Pelican to back off. He does, but not without sending him a warning look. Aron already kicked his ass once. He isn't afraid of him. "If she isn't alive, then Cobra is good at duplication," Roadblock says. "Streaks are all in the same spots as they were two years ago, and it took months for Zaltana to get them how she wanted. A clone wouldn't be as picky as the real deal."

"You mean couldn't," Jaye says, a smile lighting her face slightly. Snake Eyes nods, signing again.

*She doesn't remember us. She doesn't know who we are anymore. She's joined the Prototypes.*

* * *

Zaltana dresses up a little bit for this part of the promotion. Commander wants her to be truly impressive physically, to show off her body especially. He knows the video will impress them, he is impressed and he watches her train all of the time. So she wears some tight jeans to make herself look like she has a backside and an over the shoulder crop top. The make up is already done, her green eyes coming off as dark and sinister emerald. Her bracelets jingle as she moves, brushing her hair for the blue streaks to be seen.

Zaltana smiles as someone comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She knows they aren't in love with each other, so does everyone else. They love the feel of each other's bodies. His looks more than great in the tight black shirt beautiful across his toned body, his jeans loose but somehow sexy all the same. His dark eyes take her in at once. Zaltana thinks he looks like someone who should be trying to get a big break in the music industry.

"I thought I would find you here," Thomas says, his breath hitting her skin in a way that makes her shiver. Zaltana smirks into the mirror, hand coming up to run through his bleached white hair. "You look spectacular like this. Save me a private dance later?" Zaltana turns in his arms, seeing how nervous he really is. She wraps her hands around his neck loosely, trying to give him some confidence.

"Make sure you were impressive enough for later." She stands on tip toe, whispering in his ear, "I doubt you did well enough for a private dance tonight." Her fingers trail down, and she pulls away from him, going to her vanity set. Zaltana sets her hair in a way that seems nice enough for the occasion. She turns around, already knowing what's coming as Thomas traps her, kissing her.

He's a great kisser, she thinks absently, eyes slipping closed and moving her hands over his body. She always thinks that when they kiss, desperate for the attention they can give each other. Of course, there is always a chance to settle down with him later... Nah. Sounds like too much trouble to Zaltana. To do that they'll have to be free of Cobra, and you're never truly free from Cobra. They have a hand in everything you do once you've met them. Zaltana doesn't want to even bother.

His hands slipped down, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up so could wrap her legs around his waist. Zaltana pulls back, her breathing heavy as she slowly slips. "Sorry, Tommy, but not right now. We have to be presentable for later." She feels herself being let down, touching the floor again. She moves away from him, her hand trailing across his torso as she goes. "By the way... you've impressed me."

* * *

It seems like a million eternities pass before the videos finally start. Zaltana had to mingle with men and women who have no idea of her limit, both physically and emotionally. One woman she wanted to hit for insinuating that the Prototype Program is just a better trained army. Zaltana quickly shut her up when her clipboard fell and she caught it on her foot, balanced perfectly. "Still wanna say you'll find us anywhere?"

Zaltana watches all of the videos, all one hundred thirty of them, waiting for the betting pool. She sits next to the other tests trying for Prototype Z, Zoe, Zaahira, Zebedee, and Zedekiah. Hibiki turns in his seat, rolling his eyes as he looks at her. The tallies are being counted for the results of the new team. There are many factors into being chosen for the official position of Prototype. Personality, skill, healing factors, and many other things they themselves aren't sure of. Zaltana is sure she'll get the position, rigged or not.

Zaltana gets up, going to sit with Hibiki. Several of the Prototypes are moving around, getting with their friends. Thomas sits on Hibiki's other side, Mina next to Zaltana. "How boring is this?" Hibiki asks, rolling his eyes again. "I mean, we made the stupid videos. Why do we have watch them?"

"Because we're supposed to work as a team," Thomas replies, watching the groups. "Hibiki, lower your voice. Personality is part of it, and no body likes yours."

Zaltana gasps, wrapping her arms around him. "How dare you!" She kisses his cheek, an automatic gesture between them. "He's my precious baby! Look at those chubby cheeks and big, big green eyes." The blonde smirks as Hibiki turns a threatening look on her. He reaches up, messing with her hair, and Mina jumps on Zaltana's back. Mina is small with bubblegum pink hair that she dyes herself. Zaltana knows how amazing her skill with a gun is, but she isn't too shabby at all with a katana. Zaltana thinks she's almost as good as those ninjas.

"Hey, guys, shut up! It's time for the calling!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zaltana sees many faces she knows and many faces she doesn't. There's twenty six of them, and the others are all being carted off to do something or go away permanently based on their likability. Zaltana smiles, knowing that Thomas, Mina, and Hibiki are with her. The next few weeks are going to be rough though, because now that they've gotten first place in their spots, they have to keep those spots.

Zaltana brushes her hair out of her face as Fiona fills her view. The duo hate each other, have since they met. Fiona thinks Zaltana's a slut, though Zaltana has only slept with Thomas and a drunken night with Firefly, and Zaltana thinks that Fiona talks big for who she really is. The blonde knows that if it came to it, Fiona would run rather than save her "friends" any day. "I bet you bought your way on this team, like you bought your way to the advanced serum."

Zaltana sighs, not in the mood for her. How the hell did she make it? The bitch doesn't know left from right. "Even if I did, at least I didn't bullshit my way on. Tell me, are you nearly asleep from acting like the sweet, kind, innocent girl we know you aren't?" Fiona turns slightly red, matching her dyed hair. Mina may dye hers pink, but at least it looks cute on Mina. Fiona just looks... fake. "So it's true?"

Fiona steps in, gritting her teeth. Zaltana has gone through this too many times, so she steps to full height, just an inch smaller than Fiona. She faces her easily, showing how unafraid she is as she lights up the cigarette and takes a drag, blowing the smoke in her face. Fiona turns even more red, and Zaltana smirks. "I'll get you out of here. I'll be tested with the serum next. I'll be better than you ever were." Fiona storms off, only one of her "friends" joining her. Jamie is even more two faced than Fiona herself.

Zaltana turns back to her friends, people she actually trusts. "So... Tonight's over. What do you guys wanna do?" Zaltana passes the light to Hibiki, who passes it to Thomas, who intends to smoke it. Most health hazards don't apply to them anymore, but Zaltana wasn't one for a commitment. An addiction, to her, is a commitment. "We could go watch a movie."

"And risk running into bloody Quemar?" Mina scoffs in her British accent. "I'd rather not. We should go skating." Leave it to Mina to come up with an idea to get rid of energy. Zaltana laughs, and shakes her head. Mina turns her puppy eyes on Hibiki and he falls immediately. Zaltana is sure Hibiki has a little crush on her, but he never openly admits it. Zaltana turns to Thomas, who shrugs.

She promised a private dance, so she would give it. They walk to her room, not really feeling a need to touch each other. That's something Zaltana loves about being friends with Thomas. They can be sex partners or they can be friends. "So, I heard that someone asked you out the other day." Zaltana is always in his business, wanting to know everything. While the blonde has the sneaking suspicion that he's gay, he won't admit it openly. He shrugs in response. "When are you going to say yes, Tommy? There are plenty of girls here, each of them as good a fuck as me."

"They just aren't right," he says. He gestures to her. "You are someone I can have sex with and talk about how good bacon is five minutes later while getting dressed. Other girls... They aren't like that around here, you know?"

"I'm also not as far up my ass as they are." Zaltana reaches in her back pocket, taking out a napkin. "Got some water? This make up is driving me crazy." He chuckles, pulling one seemingly out of no where. Zaltana pours it over the trash can, proceeding to wipe all traces of it away. "Anyway, so what? Use them for sex then. You're the best looking guy around. Plus you're pretty awesome."

"That's just it," Thomas says a bit loudly as they reach her bedroom. "I don't just want sex! I want a friend, someone to confide in, and someone to..."

"Love?" Zaltana lets out a bitter laugh. Thomas gives her the same kind of smile. "Look at where you're standing, Tommy. You are standing tall and strong with a parasite pumping you full of drugs that make you heal faster than the average human. Fuck the rest that comes with that damned bug. You want to think people will honestly love someone like any of us? Me, you, Mina, Hibiki, Fiona, Quemar? No, that's the answer. There's no way."

"But..." Thomas hesitates, something Zaltana has never seen him do until this moment. "I feel like we had another life before all of this. Besides, it's a bit strange." Zaltana sighs. She knows why he's talking so freely, and she feels that she can say anything openly too. "Think about it, Z, before you say anything. We have all forgotten hunks of our past. I can't remember anything between fifteen and twenty two. Mina can't remember anything until she was sixteen. Hibiki can't remember anything between seventeen and twenty one. At the same time, we can't remember names and faces. Sure, it comes occasionally, but only you remember your whole past."

Zaltana does as he asks, thinking it over and flipping it in her mind. She thinks he's crazy, and that's where she stands. "Tommy, if Cobra was the bad guy, we'd know by now, wouldn't we? G.I. Joe is the big, bad guy. They have gained the respect of countries by making us out to be criminals, and we're the ones trying to make the world better."

"What difference would it make if we evolved, Z?" Zaltana hesitates herself. "Exactly. People will still kill each other, little girls will still be raped, and sickness is still very possible. Besides, we're such a success... why do we need to promote ourselves to people like that? Hell, by killing?"

"It doesn't matter," Zaltana says with a resolution. "If you feel so strongly about this, we'll hack into the Cobra database this weekend. We don't have to know right now, and we don't have as much access as I'd like and as you'd like. Just think, in about four weeks we'll be in the clear. The survivors. Let's worry about this first piece."

Thomas sees how desperate she is to avoid a fight and leans down, kissing her softly as he opens the door behind her and drags her in, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

Aron stares at the picture of his mom, wondering how much she's changed in the last two years. He doesn't hear anything behind him as Storm Shadow sets the picture down. "Time for bed, Aron." The boy looks up, his eyes red. Storm Shadow rarely calls him by his name, but Aron knows better when he does. He knows not to disobey because it'll hurt the both of them.

He sits up, looking down at his uncompleted math homework. Nothing makes sense after hearing his mother is still alive, so he doesn't even want to try. Storm Shadow looks down at it and grabs the pencil. The equations were completed within moments, a perfect copy of Aron's sloppy writing. "Storm, do you think if mom saw us, she'd remember? I mean, just.. you, me, Pelican, and Aunt Hillary?"

Storm Shadows chuckles slightly, and Aron looks at him with a frown. "Your aunt isn't interested in your mother being alive. Why would she be? Pelican has already moved on, so it isn't like she could go back to him. If she were going to regain her memory after seeing me, she would have. Don't get your hopes up, Aron. It won't end well."

"But can't I just try, Storm? She's my mom." Tears slide down his cheeks as his true fears come out. "Moms don't forget their sons. They just don't."

Storm Shadow pauses a moment before doing something he truly doesn't do often enough. It isn't his character. He pulled Aron into his arms to comfort the boy. Aron cries silently on the ninja's shoulder. "She might come around eventually. Just remember who has taken her away from us." Aron nods his head, and Storm Shadow stands, carrying him easily. Aron is in the beginning stages of his first growth spurt, so Storm Shadow knows he can't keep doing this for very long.

Storm Shadow sets the boy down, turning off the light and putting his books in his bag for the next day of school. His dark eyes stare at Aron, lingering for a long time in case the boy needs him. Aron stays perfectly still, knowing he won't get any sleep. Storm Shadow leaves him there, going to meditate.

Jaye is in the living room, sitting with Flint's arm draped over her. Flint's asleep, but Jaye is far from it. Roadblock is with Snake Eyes, sparring half heartedly. Storm Shadow has no idea how they're going to do it, but he knows quite well that he's thinking the same thing everyone, even Hawk, Beachhead, Clutch, and Lowlight are thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Zaltana isn't quite sure what to do with herself now. It's morning, and Thomas is already gone. It's normal like this, but now it's a matter of something new. Commander of waiting outside her door, hand extended. She's dressed, so it's not like he knows she screwed someone last night, but something makes her think something is wrong. He's so... rigid. "Yes, Commander?"

"Prototype Z, you're late for training." His voice holds no warmth, but Zaltana has grown used to it. Of course, she's never seen under the mask to know why he would feel such a need to hide it. She's never seen much of anything to make him feel such a need to hide everything from her. She trusts him though, even if her file is such a blank, the only doubt she holds.

"I am?" Zaltana looks at the alarm clock. "I guess it's off..." The clock says she's on perfect time, but it appears to be otherwise. Zaltana turns back to the Commander. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." She's about to walk past when he grabs her arm, and she looks him straight in the eyes, her instincts telling her not to do anything other than shut the hell up and listen to him.

"Training has been cut down to three weeks. Be sure that you're ready. Any chance of helping the world will be tested in a... controlled environment to finish off your training with a finale." His grip loosens slightly. "Zaltana, you have to make sure they all know that you're the leader. We poured more money into you than the rest," he says, gently running a gloved finger along her cheek before slapping her hard. "Don't disappoint me."

Zaltana falls against the wall, her mind reeling as she glances up. She is so used to how he treats her that it almost pisses her off. Someone like her shouldn't be hit around like that. The only thing keeping him alive is her memories of everything he's done for her. He's saved her life so many times, been there for her when she needed him, so she just takes it. He did lose his sister to those damn Joes after all. "I live to please the world through Cobra, sir."

The blonde straightens up as he leaves, going to the training room. She stops outside, glancing over it quickly. It's going to be between her and four others, by the end of the second week, five teams will be made. Zaltana knows her best shot is in the combative unit, which is where she'll focus most of her effort. Today, however, is most definitely her time passer.

Sneaking around and getting in everyone's business.

Zaltana is quite aware of how this test is going to go. One person will be the gatherer of information, and the rest have to try to find that person while holding conversation. There's a designated spot for everyone, certain people they have to talk to at certain times. The longer you stay hidden, the better your score. Zaltana estimates this part of the task to take a few days since several of her teammates are heavy footed and clumsy.

Usually, one person would stay in one spot, right? It's strictly against the rules of the game, and if you stay in one spot for more than twenty minutes, you lose the whole game. That might be Zaltana's favorite part. Staying in one spot for even five minutes can get a lot of information about one person, especially watching their every move.

Zaltana walks in, seeing almost everyone there. She licks her lips, unsure of how to start being the leader when only one of the other competitors aren't here. She puts on a brave face, her motto flashing through her head. Conceal how you feel. "Does everyone know today's activity?" she asks loud enough to gain attention from the people nearby.

Xaria, a female with long dark hair and even darker eyes, scoffs. "Of course we do. You're not the only one in the loop, Zaltana." The blonde doesn't fail to notice the intense look in her eye. Zaltana and Xaria are easily the most qualified in the group for Alpha team period. As far as being leader goes, Zaltana is only honestly worried about this girl here. It doesn't help that Zaltana feels unpretty next to her. "Besides, I'm sure your 'friendship' with the Commander helps."

"Hey, Xaria, how about you shut the hell up." It isn't a question, and everyone in the room knows it. Zaltana can feel respect slowly building for her. Xaria could be particularly nasty, as in even Fiona doesn't mess with her. For someone to stand up to her was damn near a miracle and unheard of, unlike the Immaculate Conception. "Is everyone clear on the twenty minute rule?"

Nicholas, the youngest and sweetest of the bunch, asks, "What twenty minute rule?"

Zaltana can't help the smirk as Xaria pales slightly. "Let me guess, you weren't going to tell them to give yourself a better chance? Pity. I like fair game." Red floods the other woman's cheeks at her words, but Zaltana is already answering the question. "You can't stay in the same spot for more than twenty minutes and ten seconds."

"Why the ten seconds?"

"Ten seconds for you to realize you failed."

* * *

Aron stares out the window with a bored expression. All of his thoughts are on the green eyed man he came into contact with the night before. He couldn't care less about what his teacher is saying. She doesn't even know what she's talking about when it comes to the Nanomite Wars; Aron heard all about it from Duke. Baroness was blonde at a point in time, but not when the Wars started. "Aron, would you care to tell us what the Unnamed Soldier did to stop the Wars?"

Aron can't get used to it. Unnamed Soldier, Unknown Captain, Unmasked Soldier, etc, etc. He knows all of them. Riptide, Duke, Snake Eyes, and all of the rest. He's met all of them except Scarlett, and she is supposed to come in tomorrow. He gives her a blank stare. "He allowed all of the nanomites to attack his jet before taking them into the upper atmosphere."

The teacher turns away from him, satisfied that he is actually paying attention for once. Little does she know that he knows more than any teacher in the damn state, hell maybe the country, about the Nanomite Wars. Aron looks back outside, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Zaltana is the last to go the next day. She's remained unseen for two hours, nearly beating Xaria's record with only five minutes to go. She peeks around the corner to see Hibiki, Thomas, and Mina. "Do you think I should start dying my hair a different color?" Mina asks with a deep frown. Zaltana rolls her eyes. Leave it Mina to be worried more about her hair than the task at hand.

"Guys, I'm trying to be serious. I managed to get my hands on something great last night. We need to make sure Zaltana gets it without knowing it's our doing." Zaltana listens closely at what Hibiki is saying, placing herself flat against the wall. There's five minutes before the next rotation, so she can stick around for the conversation. "I mean, it'll get her ahead of the competition for this spot."

"Hibiki, no one cares about that except you."

"And the Joes, Tommy. I'm telling you, man, something isn't adding up. When Mina and I were skating, some kid ran up to me. Some fucking kid. I don't know any kids." Thomas and Mina both sigh, leaving Hibiki to his own devices. "It doesn't add up. How would some little kid know it was even me? Fuck, the little shit said I'm dead."

"What happened next?" Thomas asks in a voice that Zaltana would've hit him for.

"I got away as someone came wading through the crowd. She was looking straight at me, man." The ring buzzes, and Zaltana looks around as they begin coming toward her. She find an open vent, probably from earlier use, and quickly climbs in. She's nearly silent enough to sneak up on herself when she's particularly paranoid. The trio goes by, and Zaltana drops to the ground again.

She makes it down a few hallways before stopping again. "...can't get it. I need this spot, Fiona."

"I don't want her to get it any more than you do, Xaria. Jamie wants to be done with her, but we can't just get rid of her." Zaltana glares at nothing in particular, imagining the trio choking of a sandwich. Why a sandwich, Zaltana doesn't know. "She's too close to the top, and has the advanced serum. I mean, how exactly are we going to do anything to her?"

Xaria is quiet for a while, and Jamie's annoying voice is easily heard. "Easy. We hit her where it hurts. Zarana is an easy target."

Hands wrap around Zaltana's middle, and the female comes face to face with Brian. "Hey, girl. I found you."


	5. Chapter 5

Zaltana turns to see blue eyes that anyone could just lose themselves in. Brian stands there, staring down at her with his usual 'I-Know-More-Than-You' look that always makes Zaltana want to swipe the smug look away. She might if she has to see him all the time. Commander always tells her he's away on a mission, one nobody knows about. Speculation is that he's spying on the Joes, something Zaltana wouldn't be surprised if. He's the only one truly guaranteed a spot.

"Nice to see you again. You managed to last a good deal longer than Xaria."

"Ten minutes isn't much longer," Zaltana says, knowing it to be a lie. With Brian, you have to pretend to know nothing so his ego can inflate. Then you strike like a cobra. "I'm just better at everything compared to her. Pretty soon, she will accept it."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm me," Zaltana replies without much elaboration. Brian laughs, causing goosebumps along the blonde's skin. He's of odd sort, she tells herself. Everyone knows Brian well enough to know who would be shot first of Commander allowed it, even before Zaltana or Fiona.

A voice breaks through the intercom. "_Please meet in the lounge for the final results. Remember, this test will be taken again the third week before your training mission. You have time to improve if you are unsatisfied with yourself."_ Zaltana smiles at Brian, running to meet with her three friends, running past Abigail and Lauren with a brief hello.

Zaltana hops on Hibiki's back in greeting, causing the boy to fall over and catch himself. "Heeeyyy. Did you miss me?" Zaltana jumps off, smiling at Sara. Sara isn't much taller than herself, but she is damn good at hand to hand combat. Zaltana likes her, but they aren't buddy buddy; Sara is better friends with Thomas, better than herself. Zaltana knows quite well that Thomas has a little crush on her, but Sara doesn't seem to return the feeling. The only problem Zaltana has with her.

"No," Hibiki deadpans as Mina jumps on Zaltana's back. Zaltana carries her to the lounge room, having no issue at all while she's cutting up with her friends. Mina is so light she's almost like a feather. But a feather isn't nearly as tough as the small pinkette, nor as deadly. Zaltana sits on her, but the girl easily slips from under her and sits comfortably with her legs around Zaltana's waist as she treats her similarly to a pillow.

Commander stands up, the top scores behind him. Zaltana is at the top, Xaria right under her. The blonde can see the dark haired girl fuming, and smirks slightly. If they want to get rid of her, let them see what they want to take down first. Zaltana sees the list of people after her, but takes pride in knowing she's first. Now to stay at the top. "The top ten, please join me on the platform."

_1. Zaltana_

_2. Xaria_

_3. Hibiki_

_4. Quemar_

_5. Jamie_

_6. Will_

_7. Urban_

_8. Victoria_

_9. Yahto_

_10. Evan_

Zaltana looks around, getting up to go to the front of the room with the other people. She takes in Xaria, who glares at the wall, and Hibiki, grinning. Quemar stands next to him, all dark. Jamie bounces on her feet, something near innocence shining in her eyes while Will stares straight ahead, almost disappointed, with blue eyes and blonde hair slightly spiked up in the front. Urban smiles, happy to even be where he is and sharing a type of communication with is friends, who are all making faces. They won't last much longer, Zaltana thinks distractedly. Victoria sniffs, obviously thinking she deserves a higher spot, while Yahto just grins that little grin of his. Evan is sharing glances with Quemar, the darker skinned boys standing out against the rest.

Zaltana knows all of them. They're entirely annoying and stupid, but Zaltana would put her neck out on the line for them. With the exception of Victoria, an absolute bitch Zaltana knows to stay away from even more than Fiona and Xaria. The blonde knows deep down that once she hits the dyed ravenette, she won't stop. By choice, too, whether she knows it or not. "Congratulations, for you are to be included in tonight's games."

Zaltana's blood runs cold. "Games?" Jamie pipes up, obviously unaware of the dreadful silence. Or ignoring it purposely to seem just that much weaker. Commander's version of 'games' isn't one Zaltana likes, and two of her best friends are out there right now.

"Games. Everyone but the top ten, please exit to your rooms and stay there for the night. Dinner will be brought up, and don't be too scared when you hear screams. If you do." Zaltana turns her head sharply, seeing three people stand behind him. The symbol around their arms automatically assigns them to the Joes, making Zaltana's blood boil. "Everyone, meet a few of my friends. They were caught sneaking into our little facility earlier today, and so we've taken them under our wing."

One of them, with dark hair and dark eyes, keeps his eyes on Zaltana. The blonde sees the Commander gesture to her, and walks to him without question. Near him are two men, one with blonde, curly hair and light blue eyes, and the other big and rough. "Boys, meet the best of the Prototype Project so far. Prototype Z, greet them."

Zaltana smirks at them. "Commander, what are the game's rules?" The one with dark hair and dark eyes stares at her with a gaping mouth. "I'm terribly tired and don't wish to be late again, sir. Tomorrow is the day for hand to hand, correct?"

"Correct. Prototype Z, meet Lowlight, Flint, and Roadblock. Restrain them, beat them, I don't care. Just make them wish they were never born."

Zaltana smiles up at him, a glowing look about her. The ones behind her are shifting for different reasons, and each of them are casting interested looks at Zaltana. "Gladly, sir." Commander turns, walking away briskly. Her smile turns into an immediate scowl. The true mission of this is to get them to talk, and get them to talk she will. "Quemar!" Easily the biggest of the Prototypes, Quemar answers her call quickly. "Restrain the baldy."

"Baldy?" Roadblock murmurs, sounding a bit hurt.

"Jamie, keep Lowlight busy for a while." Jamie eagerly jumps to the task, jumping around the curly haired male and jabbing at pressure points to the point of pain. Zaltana remembers when she did that to her. They ended up on the floor choking each other. Zaltana grabs Flint by his hair, dragging him to the ground in front of her. "Hibiki, come help me. The rest of you, go get me a few knives. Butcher knives, pocket knives, whatever you can find."

All of her orders are obeyed without question, only Xaria hesitating for a brief second. Zaltana pulls the dagger from her belt, Hibiki standing beside her rigidly. "Tell me, Flint. Why are you here?" She slides the flat surface of the blade down his cheek, letting him feel the cold metal before she makes her move. He glares at her with something between hatred and sorrow. "Wrong answer." She cuts him on his arm, daring him to stay silent.

"If I choose not to answer?" Another cut, this one deeper. Flint hisses. "You're why we're, Z."

Zaltana scoffs. "I was hoping that the Joes weren't stupid enough to send their own in to be captured. I guess people wanting to rule the world slowly lose it along the way." She stands, handing the knife to Hibiki as Xaria comes back with a kukri knife. The curved blade feels right in Zaltana's hand as she passes another one to Flint. "For each cut, a question is answered. Refusal means... well, let's just say Victoria is quite good with tight lips staying shut."

She waits for Flint, noting he came as soon as she finished. She dodges easily, barely moving. "C'mon. I even had my back turned!" Another attack, and she dodges. More follow, but none of them come anywhere near Zaltana as she moves little by little. Flint keeps going after her, and Zaltana has to steer him away from Jamie and Quemar, who are holding back their charges from attacking Zaltana herself. He hits the wall, and Zaltana disarms him easily.

"You are not the woman you were," he growls lowly.

Zaltana looks at him in confusion. "I was? Honey, I haven't met you before. Never knew you for a day." Zaltana hits him again, whistling over someone who prefers such dirty work. "Evan, make sure he suffers for calling me less than I am. Pathetic Joes don't know who the fuck they're messing with." She walks to Lowlight, putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I heard a lot about you, Zaltana." Lowlight is panting as he stands to face her. Zaltana keeps a blank face. She walks up to him, hitting him square in the jaw. Lowlight falls down from the impact of one hit. Zaltana sits down on him, straddling his waist. She can tell by the way Roadblock is glaring at her that to get to him is through his teammates. She repeatedly hits him, making sure he stays conscious.

Quemar grunts as Roadblock elbows him hard, managing to keep his grip. Zaltana turns to him, looking as if satisfied by his reaction, which she is. The blonde walks to the big and buff man as Jamie keeps an eye on Lowlight again. "Want to tell me why you're here now?" Her voice is smooth, as if she doesn't know what she's doing. Hibiki places a hand on her shoulder.

"Z, this isn't your style." He leans in close. "That's enough. They understand who has the upper hand here."

Zaltana glances at him, wondering how far out of hand she really is. But all thoughts are erased from her head as she turns and shoots Lowlight in the arm. She turns back to Roadblock. "Where you'll be staying, it will take twenty four hours at most for that wound to be infected. I can help him, Roadblock. Tell me everything I ask for, boy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Zaltana is a serious threat," Hawk says thoughtfully as he watches the screen, Joe and Duke next to him. They watch everything going in the camera hidden on Lowlight. "We can't let her continue to do this. She's ruthless now, even going to be like that damn Cobra Commander."

"She doesn't remember," Joe says, sighing heavily and scratching his head. He saw the look on Zaltana's face when Flint said she wasn't the same. He knows she's honest. He knows she isn't that great of an actress. "That means we're in a tight spot, Hawk."

"I'm not going to kill her, General." Duke looks both of them in the eye as he says this. "She's saved not only my life, but the lives of a few close friends. If she really can't remember, then she doesn't know what she's doing. She'll feel like shit when she realizes what she's done."

Joes nods his head in agreement. "She's not going to be happy with herself for sure. Zaltana is... Aron, what are you doing?"

The blonde boy comes out from his hiding spot. "I want to see my mom. I can only see my mom when I sneak around, so that's what I'll do if I have to." Aron crosses his arms, adamant on where he stands about seeing his mother. The three share a glance before Storm Shadow shows himself too. "Besides, it was Storm's idea. Well, technically Snake's, but Storm gave me permission to do it."

Duke sighs. "Storm Shadow, you can't let him do things like that. Zaltana would kill you, first. Second-"

"Zaltana isn't here to tell me what I can and can't do with her son." Storm Shadow smirks slightly, his lips tugging up. "Besides, she'd be the one to join her son and blame it on him."

Joe suppresses a smile, knowing it to be very true. "Regardless, he doesn't need to see this."

Storm Shadow opens the door, his silent command making it to Aron with ease. He's about to leave also when he stops. "It wasn't just for him. I needed to see if she was still there."

"Is she?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Yes."

* * *

A week passes, every test leaving her in the top ten. In hand-to-hand, she's number three, under Mina, who's under Sara. In the shooting test, Zaltana falls under Thomas, which is quite predictable. As far as the intelligence went, Zaltana falls as nine. In her defense, there's a lot of intelligent people and she sucks at history of any sort. As far as her medical skills go, she is barely on that top ten list.

Zaltana doesn't feel threatened. Xaria is backing off after that night a week ago, even going as far to be docile compared to what she was. Fiona doesn't question her anymore, but Zaltana has the sinking feeling that if it came to it, she'd abandon her in a time of need. Not that it's hard to imagine Fiona leaving her to die no matter what she's doing. Even sewing is easy to imagine, though how'd she die is a good question.

She hasn't talked to the three prisoners since that night a week ago. She's playing cards when a loud alarm wails through the place, curses outside and shooting just minutes later. Zaltana is unconcerned, all of the Prototypes in the same room as she. Her emerald eyes barely flick up as the door bursts open, the three obviously looking for the exit. She stands up, looking at them easily. "Nice to see you again."

"I told you we should have turned that corner," Roadblock says to Flint, who turns and glares at him to shut up. Roadblock shrugs, completely unfazed. "I told you so."

"And I told you to do what I tell you," Zaltana says, Hibiki, Mina, and Thomas coming close. "Did I tell you to attempt escape?"

Just then the doors open and Joes file in, guns trained on the Prototypes. Jamie turns to her, wanting a plan. "Attack Pattern A." The two ninjas fall in. "Shit. Fuck attack patterns. Everyone needs to partner up to get as many out as possible. Mina!" Zaltana doesn't wait much longer than a second before the pinkette is right next to her, katana blade drawn. "Jamie, make sure everyone gets out. We need to preserve the project as much as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," Jamie says before Zaltana grabs her arm.

"If it comes to it, leave me behind."

The order is taken in stride, almost happily. Zaltana has no problem issuing it to her, because she knows Jamie well enough and has gained her respect. If she says so, Jamie will get it done. Zaltana glances back to the Joes, taking in the group in charge. "Mina, we need to make a big enough of a disturbance to get the others out. You take down as many as possible, and I'll take the ninjas for a while."

Zaltana is true to her word, going immediately for the ninjas with the weapons she has. Commander informed her earlier that a surprise would come and to keep her weapons. She's happy she listened for once. Her pistol has two extra clips, other than the one already in, and her rifle slung over her shoulder has four clips total. Her scimitar is across her back, and she grabs it quickly, readying herself before charging at them both.

The ninjas fend off her every attack easily, Mina picking off the Joes one by one without killing them as Jamie gets everyone out. Hibiki tries to stay, but Quemar carries him away. Zaltana is temporarily distracted by this, before the one in black hits her with his fist hard enough to make her see black. Zaltana falls back, knowing her lip to be split as she wipes away the blood.

The one in white steps forward, probably thinking her done for. Zaltana lashes out as Mina comes next to her, kicking towards the black one. "Hey, blondie." Mina's sword clangs with Snake Eyes's own carbon fiber blade. Zaltana looks at the one in white, breathing hard from her flurry of attacks and blocks. She takes the scimitar and stabs it toward him, a vicious look on her face. He grabs her wrist, and she twists her body around him.

From behind, Zaltana kicks out his knee, making him kneel. She takes the blade back, rolling away from him. Zarana is seen shouting orders for her to leave, but Zaltana deliberately ignores them. She goes to attack him again, but Storm Shadow appears in front of her. Zaltana is disoriented, not knowing anyone to move so fast. Something sticks deep into her neck, injecting some type of fluid.

As she blacks out, Zaltana briefly notes Mina asleep not too far away.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaltana wakes up with Mina not too far away still. She groans, her head hurting slightly from the sedative, her lip a bit sore. She puts a hand to her head, reaching across for Mina's hand. "Mina, wake up." She shakes her a bit harder before she notices someone watching her every move. She looks at Storm Shadow blankly, going back to Mina. "Hey, get up."

"We had to sedate her not too long ago," says another voice, this one unbodied. Zaltana faces the camera calmly. "She was getting agitated." Zaltana stands up, stumbling just a bit. She looks down at the pinkette, moving toward the door of the cell where Storm Shadow watches.

"She does that," Zaltana mumbles, looking at the lock. A bio metric palm scanner. Damn it. Zaltana goes back to Mina, the disoriented feeling beginning to clear up as she takes in her surroundings carefully, memorizing every detail. She sits in silence for another hour before Mina begins waking up again, kicking out immediately. Zaltana takes the hit, steadily getting angry.

"Mina!" The pinkette comes to attention after a few blinks. "Calm down. We have to figure a way out of here." Zaltana gets up to pace the cell, well aware of how the next few hours are going to go with her and Mina in one cell. Mina goes to look at the lock. "Bio metric palm scanner. We don't stand a chance against it. Or the ninja outside." Mina stares hard at Storm Shadow, probably hoping to make him burn.

"Flint's right," Storm Shadow says, speaking for the first time. "You aren't the woman you were, Zaltana." The blonde doesn't acknowledge him, though she desperately wants to tell him to shut up and that he doesn't know her. She wants to tell him she doesn't know him so he can't know her. Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. He killed Zartan. He killed Zartan.

Zaltana flings herself at the cell bars. Mina pulls on her shoulder, demanding for her to get back to the problem at hand rather than "snarl at some dumbass ninja" for hours. Storm Shadow blinks. "You murderer," she spits. "You killed him. You killed him!" She repeats her mantra, attempting to get through the bars to Storm Shadow. "You killed him!"

Mina turns her best friend around to slap her hard. "Pull yourself together, Z! You're supposed to be the leader, but you can't do shit if you keep on reacting like this every time you see him!" Zaltana turns a nasty glare on Storm Shadow. "I get it, he killed your old pal. But Zartan didn't give a shit about you if I remember right. If this is for Zarana, you know how much she likes to take care of her own business."

"You're pissing me off, Mina."

"You're pissing me off, Zaltana."

"This is a side effect of the fucking sedative, isn't it?"

"The fuck would I know? I'm always like this when I lose."

"True." Zaltana glares at him a moment longer before taking her arms back in and pacing the cell again. The duo circle each other, taking in what they can before coming to the conclusion that the best thing to is wait, no matter how they hate it. Storm Shadow takes this all in, particularly interested in Zaltana. She stares straight back before asking, "What?"

A weight falls on her arm, and Zaltana sees Mina is asleep. "Zartan was a friend?" he asks in such a voice that makes Zaltana feel a bit guilty. She doesn't understand why though as an image flashes through. A man with a look of deep, deep regret and hatred, lost in memories. "Zaltana?" Mina slightly shakes her shoulder, an almost unseen movement.

"Yeah," Zaltana replies, acting as though nothing happened with as much as she can muster. Storm Shadow walks forward with a suspicious expression. Mina stands up, and Zaltana grabs the pillow left for her and Mina. The door opens and closes and he's right in front of the blonde. "The fuck do you want? I am completely at your fucking mercy here, so throw me a damn bone if I space out."

"You saw something." It's a statement Zaltana neither confirms nor denies. He stays there, and Zaltana glares at him to go away. "Zaltana, you... Aron!" He stands up, glaring at a corner where a boy stands in the shadows. "I told you I wasn't going to relent on you seeing her-"

"Hawk said your shift is over. Jaye's taking over." His words are almost impatient as he tries his damnedest to not look at Zaltana or Mina. "I'm sorry, I guess I guess I forgot..." Storm Shadow shakes his head and leaves the cell, grabbing Aron and sinking down to his height. "I'm sorry, I really didn't-"

"How long until Jaye is here?"

"Uhh... Five minutes maybe. She got distracted with Flint. I think she's a bit mad at mo-" Storm Shadow silences him, standing up straight as though to check something only he can see. "Storm?" Zaltana glances curiously at this boy, and Mina keeps looking back and forth between them, her eyes lingering on the boy before going back to her only friend in this hell.

"You have three minutes to talk to her if you want, boy." There's a brief silence before the boy turns to Zaltana again, eyes shadowed as though hiding his tears. "She doesn't remember. Keep it short, keep it brief. Remember what we talked about." Aron looks back at Zaltana, not really saying anything as he takes her in. "Two minutes."

Aron blinks, and Zaltana can see his eyes well for the first time. "Holy shit, Z... You never told me you had a kid."

"I don't." Zaltana crawls forward, meeting the boy through the bars. "He must be Hibiki's son. Let's admit, with how many one night stands that boy has, I'm surprised he hasn't been sued to support the child. I've only fucked Thomas my whole life." The words feel like a lie as they leave her mouth. She's never worded it like that, but it... It doesn't feel right. She's noticed it about some of the other things she's said, but not as strongly as that.

"Uncle Hibiki?" Aron leans forward. "Uncle Hibiki is alive?! I told you, Storm Shadow. I told you I saw him the other night with Aunt Hillary."

Zaltana leans back. "I don't have any siblings. A Joe murdered my parents before we could expand the family." Another sense of lying. Why are they making her say everything that feels like a lie? "Hibiki is an awesome friend though. Me, him, Thomas, and Mina are usually together."

"Okay, well, he has your eyes and your nose. I don't think Hibiki could make someone as gorgeous as him anyway, and you'd remember if you were pregnant." Mina lays down, closing her eyes. "Let's go to sleep. Commander'll come back for us eventually." Zaltana nods in agreement, taking the pillow and going to her own little corner, wrapping her jacket around her for extra warmth.

Zaltana closes her eyes, wishing she was back with the other guys. She stares at the roof, Mina's soft snores filling the cell as someone new takes up post. Jaye is a woman with dark hair and blue eyes that Zaltana actually likes. The blonde keeps her gaze on the ceiling, trying to keep her attention away from them. She thinks on everything about her past, but her mind repeatedly goes back to the scene a few minutes. "Zaltana?"

"Fuck all of you," Zaltana replies, turning to her side to stare at the wall. She keeps her thoughts light, trying not to come back to the little boy, Hibiki's nonexistent past, and the white clad ninja who still won't let her see his face without the balaclava. They do though, and she dreams about so many weird things.

* * *

_"Keep it up, Lilah." Lilah? Who's Lilah? Zaltana has no control over what she's doing, can't even turn her head to see who's standing above her. "You're getting better, honey. Honest." It's then Zaltana realizes she's trying to go to sleep desperately, cries heard all around her. Someone is standing above her though, and she jumps terribly as someone shakes her shoulder._

_A young boy, a few years younger than she, stands above her with tears running down his face, a stuffed bear in hand. "Hibiki? You know better than to walking around," She whispers, hurrying to move aside and get him to lay down with her before they come check on them both. "You know what they'll do if you see you." He climbs in quickly, snuggling close to Zaltana._

_The door swings open, and the both of them close their eyes to seem like a pair of sleeping kids. A loud gulp is heard easily before the door slams closed, shaking the whole house. Zaltana sighs, tears leaking out, before clutching the boy tighter. "We'll be okay, Hibiki. One day, we will get out of here. One day, no one will hit you ever again. One day..." Zaltana trails off, and the both of them fall asleep to her promises of hopes and dreams._

* * *

_Zaltana blinks, looking into the bright sun as someone moves next to her. She looks to see an older version of the boy next to her, tears streaming his face. "I should've been there," he cries in a voice that breaks Zaltana's heart. "I could've done something."_

_"What would you have done?" Zaltana has no control again. "There were five guys, Hibiki. They would've raped you too."_

_"How can you talk so easily about this?!" he yells at her. "We can't even call the cops, Z!" Zaltana sits up, holding his hand. He cries, trying not to show it by burying his face in his knees. "You... Z, you would get hit for this. Even if it isn't your fault, you'd get hit. I don't want you to be like Hillary and Lilah. I don't want to lose another sister."_

_Zaltana smiles softly. "You won't, Hibiki. They will never know because we're going to leave. I already contacted Hillary, and she's going to take all of us in." She feels hope that he doesn't notice what she said._

_"All of us?"_

_Zaltana sighs, her smile slipping away. "I'm pregnant, Hibiki."_

* * *

_"Shit." She barely dodges the shuriken thrown her way. Another cuts her cheek, and the warm blood slides down her cheek. She feels for the extra clip under the desk. She doesn't understand how she knows it's there because she's never been there as he comes towards her, a katana blade at the ready. She holds her dagger in a defensive position, continuing her search. He holds something in his other hand, showing it her in a very taunting way. "Okay, that's just being a dick. Like, for real." She rolls to the side as the katana came down._

_Standing on her own feet, she moves out of the way of the the blurry figure's strikes. She is hesitant to attack in this dream, though she knows she wouldn't be in real life, and that hesitance becomes vital in keeping out of his reach. Vases are smashed, slashes in the walls of wood, and everything is being destroyed. She finally gets enough and blocks his strike with her blade, drawing a dagger just a bit shorter than the one she already has._

_She lashes out with the other dagger, a hair's breath away from him. He's obviously caught off guard. She uses it to her advantage, holding the dagger in a way that exposes her knuckles to his chin as the blonde performs an uppercut. He catches her wrist easily though, and she sees a needle in his hand where her spare clip had been. In an act of desperation, she twists her wrist around, cutting his arm._


	8. Chapter 8

"We should go what's better for all of us," Joe says. "This is better for the Joes, but also better for Zaltana and for Mina." Lowlight, Roadblock, Jaye, Snake Eyes, Hawk, Brian and Flint all stare at him speechless. "I talked to the President about it and consulted the files Breaker got for us. It's completely safe for the both of them." Jaye shares a look with Flint while Snake Eyes and Roadblock converse quietly.

"The chances of them just accepting us are slim to none," Hawk says in agreement. "Wiping their memory would do a lot of good. Thankfully we don't have to worry about the Commander knowing their location thanks to Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes."

"Speaking of," Jaye says, holding her hand up. "where is Storm Shadow? Why can't he be here?" It is an appropriate question since Storm Shadow cares more for the blonde woman than Brian ever did. He was even willing to keep up with Aron when it was, and still is, Brian's responsibility as her boyfriend. Brian shifts slightly, as though feeling the thoughts of everyone at knowing Brian is there while Storm Shadow isn't.

Joe shares looks with Hawk. "Two reasons, Brenda." A poor attempt at lightening the air, but an attempt nonetheless. "Firstly, he's with Zaltana and her friend Mina now. He doesn't really trust anyone else at the moment to take proper care of either of them. He's even leaving Aron under Duke's eye." Murmurs from Flint, Roadblock, and Lowlight are heard. "Secondly, if we go through with erasing her memory, she'll be in a lot of pain before and after the procedure. We don't entirely know how much pain."

"So we're going to just go with the memory wipe?" Jaye bursts out without really thinking it through. "I mean, the files say that as long as we remind of her certain events and facts that the memories will slowly come back."

"In dreams," Hawk says from his seat. "We don't have time for waiting. She can escape and get out if she doesn't trust us. Where will we be then? That's right, under attack from Cobra." Jaye sits back, keeping her mouth shut with Flint rubbing her shoulder absently. "No, we aren't going to go straight to the swipe. We're going to give her a while to trust us. Let me finish next time, Lady Jaye, and you won't have such issues."

Lady Jaye nods, keeping quiet. "We have a week. If nothing changes within a week, all of us are going to put both her and Mina through the memory swipe. Remember, both of them or neither. Mina can get away just as easily, and with less on her mind. She doesn't know us, Zaltana does." He glances around at the faces of the Joes taking on this mission. "That's it."

* * *

"Z!" Zaltana wakes up, bumping heads with Mina and curses. Her head hurts from the headbutt and from the dreams already fading from memory. She glares at the pinkette. "Man, about time! I thought you were about to go Under." Zaltana stiffens at the mention of the Under. "I mean, if you go Under now, we'll be screwed. Commander probably would wait until you came out, but you know how unpredictable the Under is. It can keep you Under for days, weeks, month. Hell, I remember Fiona was Under for a whole year."

The Under is how their body recuperates after going through too much trauma and using too much of the given abilities. If a Prototype were to take more than three bullets, the healing factor would drag them Under for the body to fully heal and for the mind to catch up with where the body is. It's a way of the parasite telling them they aren't immortal, but Zaltana doesn't know what she's done in the last twenty four hours for the parasite to make her go Under...

"Alright, ladies," Roadblock says, unlocking the door. "I think it's time you guys got some fresh air, don't you?" He stands at full height, and Zaltana sees him in a darker lit room, crossing his arms and looking down on her. Mina stands up cautiously, and Zaltana grabs her arm. Mina leans down, waiting for what Zaltana has to say.

"If you can, get the jump. Then go. I'll meet you eventually." Mina nods once, standing straight once more. Zaltana gets up, dusting off her clothes as more figures join Roadblock. She looks up to see Mina already walking out with Roadblock, a man with blonde hair, and Jaye. She sees another group waiting on her and curses. "Damn, I knew I should've killed you guys." Lowlight, Flint, and Storm Shadow are waiting for her. "Roadblock I can take. Storm Shadow, I might be able to. Flint, hell yeah. Lowlight, I know you don't like me. All four of you? Overkill."

She walks anyway, keeping her mouth running and looking relaxed, or as relaxed without her weapon. Or any weapon in general. Zaltana doesn't realize what she's saying until she begins talking about her friends. And Fiona. "Anyway, Tommy doesn't really like Fiona either. Stupid bitch tried to tell Sara about his little crush on her, but I still think he's gay too. Tommy doesn't like opening up all that much about things like that. But damn is he a good fuck."

"Are you normally like this now?" Flint asks in a soft voice. Zaltana glances at him sharply. He keeps his mouth shut after that, and Zaltana walks forward with her head high. She is not going to stay here no matter what. They reach the training grounds. "Welcome to paradise." Zaltana sees several weapons at her disposal. "Just so you know, you can train here too. You'll have people watching at all times, but you can."

Zaltana gapes at him openly, looking for her pink haired friend. "She is actually using the guns over there. She doesn't appear to be very good with a gun." Flint rubs a bruise on his cheek. "But she can hit." Zaltana smirks.

"She's my friend for a reason, brother." Zaltana hops over the railing. "Mina!" Mina turns immediately, using the shock ammo to take down everyone nearby while Zaltana takes up a sword. She turns in enough time to dodge shurikens, one grazing her cheek just like in her dream. She growls, low and deep in her throat, glaring at the white clad ninja.

Zaltana tries not to hesitate to attack like she did in the dream, which probably ended out as a mistake on her part. But something about this brings the dream to life as Mina's shots stop and she's cursing. Zaltana moves quickly against Storm Shadow, who purposely makes it exactly like the dream, each moment of hesitance leading to a reason to move away from him. Could he be the blurry figure?

Suddenly it isn't the dream, and he has her pinned against a wall. Zaltana curses as the blade falls from her hand. He looks at her again with something she can't read. He leans forward, her chest against his, and whispers, "You still fight the same way you did five years ago." A click alerts her to her hands. "But you're a bit more distracted... I miss that focus." He leans back, and pulls her forward. Zaltana catches Mina's eyes from across the room.

"I guess we can't be together anymore." Storm Shadow nods silently, and Zaltana sighs. "I'll see you soon, Mina!"

"Movie night?"

"Sure. Next Friday? We can invite Xaria and get her drunk. Hibiki too. Remember that?"

"Who wouldn't!" Mina snorts a laugh. "See ya, babe!"

"See ya!" Zaltana is pulled on the arm to a direction opposite of Mina. She looks between the two with her, Lowlight and Storm Shadow. "So... Scale of one to ten, how much trouble am I in?"

"Try fifteen," Lowlight answers, glaring at her. "Twenty since I'm still mad about you shooting me." Zaltana feels slight shame for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. Storm Shadow tightens his grip on her, and she winces. "Don't try anything." Zaltana grits her teeth in anger, but continues forward anyway, deciding that they aren't worth it.

She reaches a room with key card access. She waits as Storm Shadow opens it, swiping his card through. "Only a few of us can get in, so don't get any bright ideas." Zaltana walks inside, looking around. A sense of familiarity settles over her, though she's sure she's never seen this room before. Lowlight sits down on her bed, Storm Shadow choosing to stay standing as Zaltana reaches for a trinket, a small necklace. "Who's room was this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Storm Shadow answers. Zaltana smiles, letting it go and grabbing the dagger. She sees the stone, and feels the world closing in on her.

_She lashes out at the bodyguard, snarling in hatred that they would go so far as to hire people to protect them from her. She told them they would get it. She told them she was coming. She told them that if they tried to touch her son that she'd get them back for everything. For Hillary, who lost her baby because of them. For Lilah, who won't ever be found or given a proper burial. For Hibiki, who will forever carry those scars on his back. For Aron, who has done nothing to deserve his grandparents attempting to murder him._

_The blue gem twinkles as she rolls under his arm, sinking the dagger deep into his chest before he has a chance to go for her again. She twists it out, letting him fall to the floor with nothing to hold her back from killing them now. The couple in front of her couldn't be more terrified than they are, and she loves it that way. She wants them to know this is what they deserve. Hell, they don't have to know. They just have to think it in their dying moments. "W-we were wrong. W-we understand now. We were wrong."_

_She stares at the man with cold indifference between whipping her dagger across his neck, effectively silencing him as he gushes blood, falling to the side in twitches. Her gaze turns to the woman, who is glaring at her with such hatred that her own intensifies. "I was never afraid of you. I never agreed with you or your methods, but your father insisted you were the perfect child. He had to retire from his job because of an injury he can't ever fix. So he took to drinking. Tell me, daughter, do you want to be like him?"_

_Her voice comes out hard. "I am like him, mother. You and father made me afraid of so many things just to force me to be unafraid. You tried to beat my brother and sisters into being like me. I don't care if you're afraid of me, mother. I don't care if you agreed with him, mother. I care that you get judgement for trying to kill my son." A smile curves her lips. "I'll see in you Hell."_

* * *

"I'll see you in Hell."

"Zaltana!" Storm Shadow shakes Zaltana again as she slowly comes to her senses. She looks around, her head pounding against her skull as her body begs to go Under. "Zaltana... Are you okay?"

Her green eyes meet his, every bit as sharp as they were before she delved far into her mind. "I'm perfectly fine." An outright lie to get him away from her. She gets unsettled when he's so close, and she has enough to make sense of already. He stares into her eyes, going farther than that and into her soul. She breaks eye contact. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're lying too." Storm Shadow stands up anyway, and helps her up. "I'll believe this once, Zaltana. But next time, I won't let you go so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

Zaltana turns on the television, flipping through the channels. Storm Shadow is silently meditating, and she has the dagger in front of her. It helps her feel better, and the better she feels, the better she'll be. She's tired and wishes to go Under, but knows she can't just yet. Her green eyed gaze dances back to Storm Shadow, who still hasn't shown his face, other than his dark eyes.

Zaltana leans back in her bed then forces herself up again. She gets up, dragging the dagger with her. She doesn't want to do this, but knows there to be no other way to stay awake and keep from going Under. She raises it above her arm, deciding where she wants it to go exactly. If she can keep the bug busy, he'll stop. She's learned that already. Keep it busy.

A hand grabs her wrist before she can do anything. Zaltana glances up at Storm Shadow, who catches her eyes easily. "I..." Her mouth goes dry as she suddenly feels very intimidated by the man standing above her. She swallows. "I can't go Under. I might not come back in time." Storm Shadow takes the blade from her hand, to which she offers no resistance, and places it on her bed. "I can't go Under."

"What's Under?" Storm Shadow asks, his voice light and slightly curious.

Zaltana swallows. "The parasite in my body, which I'm sure you know about, is undergoing a lot of stress. I don't know why. It wants to force me to go to sleep for a long period of time in order to relieve anymore stress from being awake and functioning." Zaltana shakes herself, going for the dagger. "By making it perform more tasks, you can make it wait for you to get to the point where you can go Under."

Storm Shadows takes this in. "Why don't you want to go Under again? It's a lot of sleep."

"There's a chance we won't wake up." Zaltana drags her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around them as Lady Jaye enters, a tray in hand. She sets it down, sitting next to Zaltana. The green eyed female thinks she heard everything, so she doesn't feel the need to explain what she's talking about. "I have to stay awake. I have to stay awake."

"What stress is the bug under?" Jaye asks.

"I don't know."

"So then you need to go Under," Storm Shadows says resolutely. "You see, we want you to remember, Zaltana. I want you to remember, and so does Lady Jaye among many others. I don't care if you don't want to go Under, because you will. End of the conversation."

"No!" Zaltana moves too quickly, cutting her palm on the dagger. Instead of the desired effect of staying awake longer, Zaltana feels the pull get even stronger. She puts a hand to her head, feeling woozy. Her second hand grips onto Jaye, who is standing to support her if she needs it. "I can't go Under." Another repeating mantra, another hope and just something to hang on to for the blonde, who isn't sure how to respond as Storm Shadow stares at her intently.

"Storm, I think you should go," Jaye says after a moment. "I'll help Zaltana get comfortable." Zaltana shakes her head, trying to get away. Jaye looks at her sadly as Zaltana misses something Storm Shadow mumbles. "I know... I want her to remember too."

Zaltana sits on the bed beside her, slightly cursing any and every god she knows the name of, even some of the made up ones Cobra Commander came up with. Her eyes close, but the door didn't open or close to signify Storm Shadow leaving. She's quite aware that this is the perfect time to use for information, so she pretends to fight harder than she has to.

When she finally closed her eyes, hours later with three shift changes, Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, and Duke sit somewhere in her room. Storm Shadow sits down next to her on her bed, a hand softly running through her curls. Zaltana tries to calm the racing nerves in her stomach.

"She seems so different," Duke says in a low voice like he could wake her up. "Before she wasn't so desperate."

"Before she wasn't under Cobra's control," Storm Shadow replies, his hand pausing slightly. "She also had to protect Aron, but she doesn't remember even him. She also went by her sister's name the last time I saw her. From the way she was speaking, she could never come back." A tense moment of silence follows, an unasked question Zaltana can't hear.

There's a rustle of fabric, and Duke adds, "I was wondering the same thing. I remember back on the plane when Destro tried to kill her but you got him. You were so angry." Another rustle. "You two kissed? When did that happen?"

Her breath catches, and Storm Shadow stops entirely. She shift slightly, trying to make it seem like a dream. "Zaltana. If you are awake, which I know you are, open your eyes." It's a command, and Zaltana fear disobedience's steep price. But it is a price to be paid. "Zaltana."

"Storm, she can hear this part. We aren't talking about anything important."

Storm Shadow is silent. Zaltana swallows, feeling his eyes on her. "I didn't go back because I was, and still am..." It is a never ending silence when he fails to finish his sentence.

"Make the run, Storm. Just make the run." Zaltana gasps as something pokes into her skin, making her stop even closer to the influence of the Under. Her emerald eyes fly open to see Storm Shadow's dark eyes pouring down at her. "What are you doing? You just said she might not come back!" Duke stands, but Snake Eyes holds him back. "You just said-"

Zaltana gasps again, a needle pricking her skin. Dark fills her vision in the corner. It doesn't hurt, but it is surprising. Her hand grabs his wrist. "Stop." She forces the black to receed. Snake Eyes lets go of Duke, walking towards Zaltana and Storm Shadow. "I told you. The Commander will come for me. If I'm not aware, all of your soldiers will die for nothing."

Storm Shadow was just sitting above her, now he holds her dagger to her throat, up close and personal. "The Commander can burn this place to the ground with everyone in it. He will never have you again. I will never let him."

"Well, you know what they say about saying never." His expression closes up like he's hiding something. Zaltana smirks. "And I will leave with the Commander. I will leave a fucking bullet in your head, sweetheart." She grips his wrist tighter, pushing him back and strolling closer to the Under. "If you plan on using my precious baby to kill me, at least buy me dinner."

The dagger is maneuvered so he can strike her arm. The cut is deep and she cries out. Another follows, and another. Then she can no longer see the light, but instead sees only eternal dark and bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm Shadow drops the dagger when he sees her finally Under. He stands back, getting off her bed as fast as he can. He fell to the anger again, striking at the only girl to make him care in a long, long time. He looks at Snake Eyes and Duke, the latter glaring at him with pure hate. "It has to be done."

"She might not come back!" Duke shouts at Storm Shadow. Emotions rage inside of the ninja, but it seems only Snake Eyes understands. "She might never regain consciousness, or did you miss that part?! Did you miss-"

The door opens and Lady Jaye walks in with Flint behind her. They both pause, unsure of what to make of the situation as Snake Eyes fills them both in quickly. "So, she's Under? Great."

"Does no one understand that she might not want up?!" Duke yells.

"Hey, I talked to Mina," Jaye says as he begins going towards Storm Shadow. "She said it would make sense and the probability of her waking up is high in this situation." Duke turns to her, holding onto her words. But this is for the white clad ninja, not for Duke. "She said the way Zaltana showed up was too strange. It was like she materialized. No one had ever mentioned her before, not even her best buddy Zarana. She thinks Zaltana might get her memories back by going Under."

Storm Shadow is appeased, sitting next to the blonde. He stares at her hand as Duke and Snake Eyes leave. Jaye and Flint turn on a movie, and they're a good bit into it when Jaye looks over. She kisses Flint on the cheek, tilting her head towards them.

Jaye sits next to Storm Shadow. "You really do care about her, huh?" Storm Shadow is silent for a while before he nods. Jaye takes her hand, surprised at the fiery heat of her skin. "Why did you leave?"

It is a question that floats through everyone's mind, even Snake Eyes. Storm Shadow had never answered it, no matter the approach. He still doesn't answer. Jaye sighs, taking his hand and linking it with hers. "When she remembers, you're going to tell her. No running away, Storm."

"How do you know she will remember?"

Jaye smiles. "No diety or fate is cruel enough to give you someone as amazing as her to only take her away. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." She leaves back to Flint, Zaltana's hand still in Storm Shadow's. She looks back and smiles as he holds her hand tightly but gently.

Except she doesn't miss what Storm Shadow says to her. "Why did you lie to me about your parents never hurting you?"

* * *

_"Annabelle! Get down here!" I'm thirteen, living with my family. Hibiki is ten, Hillary sixteen. Lilah would have been eleven. My father is still a drunk bastard, and my mother still pops pills. God, I'm never going to be like them._

_I run down the steps. We moved again after dad was dishonorably discharged, finally ending the moves. But he's gotten worse. "Annabelle!" This time it's a snarky voice. I stand in front of them. My mother was once beautiful, but no longer. "There you are. Is your costume ready?"_

_Since father no longer works and mother's job didn't pay for both their addictions, I have to work. Hillary does too, but she's generally at someone else's house. I refuse to hand my brother over to them like Hillary. I refuse to be like her too. "Almost."_

_"Finish it quickly!" A hand snaps across my face. But I nod and run back. Mother and father use me to appease their friends interested in younger girls. My newly budding breasts and slowly shaping hips serve them well. They don't serve me well at all. I hate them. But it could be my brother._

_Hibiki stays locked in his room. My brother can't turn to his friends like Hillary, but I protect him the best I can from their treachery. I keep him from trying hurt by that big mouth of his. But he cracks open his foot to see me before I go, and I plant a kid on his forehead._

_God, don't let them change my baby brother or make him do sinful things._

_"Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned."_

* * *

"Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned." The words are soft, barely heard, but they awaken Storm Shadow anyway. He still holds her hand in his, and no one else is in the room. The first thing he notices is the drastic drop in her body temperature, a furnace the night before and ice now.

Storm Shadow rests her hand beside her, knowing he must get up. His eyes catch the bathroom light, and Mina steps out. She dries her hair with a towel. "I thought you would still be sleeping." Her pink hair is flinged back, and she heads to the fridge. "So, I have a simple question to ask you, sir. What is your real name?"

Storm Shadow gives her an odd look. "You only need to know me as Storm Shadow."

"Funny," Mina says, grabbing a glass and making chocolate milk. "I know her type, and her type is people like that Brian jerk. Thomas is nothing like Brian. So, if you're telling the truth about knowing her before, then there is a link between something about the two of you. Just from watching you I can see you aren't very much alike. You don't share looks. So her body remembered something."

Storm Shadow and the small pinkette have a stare down. "She remembers my name." His voice is hiding the insecurities his eyes show.

"Her body," Mina corrects. She comes next to Zaltana, across from Storm Shadow. "But if her body remembers, then eventually the mind will. Don't get your hopes up when she first wakes up." Mina crosses her arms over her chest, staring down with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe he took all of this from her..."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know when she'll be. She could remember being three for all we know."

"I meant why can't you believe? Cobra Commander is a cruel man. If you can call him a man at all."

Mina takes a moment, hesitating slightly. "Commander... He would shove us around, no doubt about that, but he always seemed to have Cobra's beset interests in mind. We were told any and all memories we lost were because it was better for us to not remember them at all than to have a vague recollection. But if what you've said is true, and if she really is remembering, then I'm surprised she hasn't remembered before now. Cobra Commander is toughest on her."

Storm Shadow chooses to wisely ignore the last part of what she said. "He meant that it was better for him that you not remember. Have you met Aron?"

"Yeah. He is definitely her kid and Hibiki's nephew," Mina snorts. "Even has the same pretty green eyes. Is that something all of them have?"

"I have not seen Hillary in a long time. After what she said about Zaltana when we assumed her dead or worse, I don't really care how she is or what she looks like." Mina doesn't ask.

"We'll have to be ready when she wakes up. I have the feeling hell will break loose."

* * *

_I'm seven years old, kicking my feet in front of me. Mommy and daddy said we have something important to do, and I have the feeling it involves Lilah. My sister hasn't moved in a long, long time, not since one of daddy's last beatings. She took the blame for me when I accidentally spilled all of mommy's medication down the drain when we were getting a band-aid for Hillary._

_Mommy has a long bag with her, a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Hillary tried them one time. Mommy just smiled at her, saying she would grow up just fine. It was a little bit after mommy took her medication. Daddy has a beer in hand for what he calls "light drinking" when mommy tries to make him stop before he gets violent. He takes the bag and tosses it into the lake, somewhere deep where a lot of snakes live._

_"This is what happens when you don't listen to mommy and daddy, Annabelle," mommy says, putting it to her mouth. "So make sure you, Hillary, and Hibiki listen to mommy from now on." I nod, kicking my feet in the water as the white bag sinks farther underneath until I can no longer see it. Hillary is crying, so I cock my head to the side. Daddy hasn't hit her today. Why is she crying?_

_"Annabelle!" I snap to attention, my back straightening as mommy takes her medication. I turn my full attention towards daddy. He gestures me to come here and I get up. Hillary begins crying harder, herding Hibiki towards a different area in the water. I go straight to him, and already know what's coming. Daddy takes his whip from the car._

_Hillary may be the oldest, but I get worse than she does. I guess it's because I'm a bad girl. None of us had it like Lilah though. Lilah always took the blame, so she got everything. I wonder why she hasn't moved..._


	11. Chapter 11

_I force myself awake one morning. I can tell by looking outside that this is no normal wake up hour. A knock on my window tells me exactly why I'm awake at such a forsaken hour. A boy of about nineteen years is outside my window, peering in with a cat-like grin. One look at a clock tells me it's three A.M. But I'm excited, and dress quickly, unashamed to be naked in front of this male boy._

_He takes me into his arms. "Hello there, stranger. I must admit someone as beautiful as you is a truly rare thing to come by."_

_"You're hilarious, Dylan," I say, a smile touching my lips. "But we all know that I am no rare gem. I am a commoner and a peasant. No beauty here."_

_He cups my face with one hand, a loving look in his eyes. "I beg to differ, Anna." He closes in, kissing me sensually. I feel light headed and a bit breathy as he pulls back from me, his forehead against mine as I just stare at him. "Damn it. I think you'll be the death of me, Anna."_

_"Same to you," I say, smiling as we climb down from my room to go for a nice stroll in the park._

_It's been at least a half hour, the whole thing fast forward. I remember it clearly, but this is the part that I have to see clearly. I don't want to believe it as they take a bat to Dylan's head, leaving me defenseless and alone at such a time..._

_Fuck, I am pretty damn stupid._

* * *

_I hold my breath underwater, two hands holding me there. Since my last stunt at school, stealing from the concession stand after refused food because of a lack of money, I haven't been having such a great time. My mother holds me down, even trying to push me farther into the pool. But I can't go any farther. I'm touching the bottom._

_My lungs burn, and I know pretty soon that I'll be dead. But mother doesn't care. She just keeps me there..._

_There's shouting above the pool and I break free for air. I cough and gasp, throwing water from my mouth. A hand reaches for me, and I throw it away. I know it's my mother trying to make this look better than it it. I'm not that damn stupid. A towel wraps around me and I meet green eyes like mine. "Thanks, Hibiki." He doesn't answer, his mouth a taut line. I know if he doesn't get a hold of his temper that he will be just like our father. So I pray he does and gets it quick._

_I run into our upstairs bathroom. It's been three weeks since Dylan and I were attacked in the park. My period was supposed to be last week. After that experience, I don't really want to know, but I have to know. I have to know so I can get the hell out of dodge._

_I walk into Hibiki's room about ten minutes later, holding it out to him. His emotions change quickly from surprise to anger to shock before he asks the question I know will kill him. "Who's the father?"_

_"No clue. Don't want to know either."_

_"What the hell do you mean?" he demands, insinuating something._

_"What I mean," I say, walking straight to him. "is that it was not consensual between us. They knocked Dylan out. He couldn't have done anything."_

_Hibiki is quiet for a moment. "We gotta leave."_

_"But to where? We don't have friends willing to hide us from them, bubba. And they will eventually find us if we stay with Hillary. Hell, Hil would probably give them a map to us." I run my hands through my hair, kneeling down and getting back up as it all sets in. I'm fucking pregnant._

* * *

_I wait for Dylan to show before I dare go through security. He isn't going to let me leave without a goodbye since he can't come with us. He still has school. But he's sworn to find me, someday and somehow. I tap my foot impatiently. He only has a short while left before Hibiki will force me to get on the damn plane._

_I see his form coming, and smile. Dylan runs to me, wrapping me up in his arms. I let out a sigh as I feel complete all of a sudden. His hands rests on my stomach as he pulls back. "It doesn't matter about the genetics. When I come back to find you, he will be my son. Just as you will be my wife." I giggle as he nuzzles my neck. I feel the ring on my finger move as he fiddles with it. "What did I do to get someone like you?"_

_"Well, you spilled your milk on me back in third grade," I reply as he grows serious again._

_"I will do a better job of protecting you in the future. Of course, you also won't be alone in raising the child for a little while in the future."_

_"To the future?"_

_"To the future."_

_"Ladies, break it up! We have a plane to catch!"_

_I go to move away, but Dylan pulls me back. "Hey, I wanted to give you this earlier, but... I just couldn't. Put this in your bag, okay?" I take a dagger with a beautiful blue jem in the hilt. "Keep this with you. I don't care if it's legal."_

* * *

_I'm in the hospital, but not for my baby. My baby has already been born. Dylan is stretched out in front of me, still as can be with three gunshot wounds to the chest. The doctors say he'll make it, but I'm not thinking about that as I keep a tight hold on the dagger with the blue jewel. I hold his hand tightly, knowing this is one of the last times I'll ever see him. I kiss his forehead, whispering, "Don't look for me."_

_Hours later I'm in a house, the whole thing in fast forward. I see two sleeping forms in front of me. My mother and father. The two single-handedly most destructive forces in my life that I know I'll end up like. I won't murder my kid, but I will be a murderer. The amount of charges are up to them. I go to my father first, waking him up. My mother is likely suffering from having too many fucking pills._

_"You, father, should be ashamed of yourself. You killed your own daughter, your own blood, and threatened your other children with it. You beat on another daughter every night. She couldn't even pass P.E. classes of any sort because of you. Your last daughter... how many men did you let touch her? Your son... oh, your son... How many times did you tell him to be like you?"_

_"All the time," her father replies, empty. He is well aware that this is his death and his penance._

_"If he is... I'll fucking kill him too." The dagger sinks into my father's eye, and he's dead in an instant. I go to my mother's side._

_I don't want to say anything to her. She's nearly killed me more than my father has. I plan to just slit her throat and walk away. But she opens her mouth. "So you're going to kill me too? How is that for everything I've done for you?"_

_"Sure, you've done a lot for me. You've nearly drowned me, you've burned me with your cigarettes, you've let men get away with me, and you've not given a damn about me for the last nineteen years. Did you know Dylan wasn't the father? Did you know that it wasn't consensual?!"_

_"I bet that's your excuse so you won't be a slut in your boyfriend's eyes. But I've always known what you were. I've always known you were going to be a slut. I tried to flush and burn it out of you. When that failed-"_

_"When that failed you wanted to kill my son. So fuck you."_

_My mother smiles. "You cause collateral damage all around you, Annabelle. Your son will grow up without a mother now. Your boyfriend will come out of that hospital a changed man. Your sister will never forgive you. Your brother won't even take you back."_

_"You're right, mother," I whisper so she can hear. "But there's a difference between you and me, mom, because you cause collateral damage all around you too. I'm not going to stick around to cause more damage. My son will grow up with Hillary as his mother, and Hibiki will be given full access. I gave Dylan a note so he can find a new love, someone better than me."_

_"I'm not afraid of you."_

_"Good." My dagger slides across her throat, and she convulses, unable to speak. I smirk. "I'll see you again in hell."_

* * *

"I'll see you again in hell," she says, and Mina and Storm Shadow snap to attention. She's been out for two weeks. A smirk paints her face. Mina smooths her hair back, looking for another sign so she can wake up. She sighs, sitting back.

"Damn it," Mina says. "Wake up, Z. I need you, and so does Storm Shadow." She shakes Zaltana again. Nothing.

Storm Shadow stays silent. It's in this time that his curiosity about the ring on her finger gets to be a bit more than he can handle. Aron came in earlier and put it on her, but he didn't give much of a story. It's nearly his bedtime, and he's supposed to be there soon. "Where did the ring come from?"

"No idea," Mina answers. "Her files don't go back that far."

Aron enters then. "Okay, the ring. Sorry, heard you outside and Jaye sent me in." Aron takes the ring from his mom's finger, then the necklace he gave her for her birthday their first year together. "Mom was in a relationship when she got pregnant with me. Guy's name was Dylan. He swore to find mom one day, and gave her a ring despite the fact that she was pregnant. My grandparents shot him when they thought he was my dad. I kind of wish he was... Maybe mom wouldn't have been so angry."

Storm Shadow stares at the ring. Aron puts a hand on his shoulder. "Mom doesn't love him like she used to. She told him to find someone new."

"Alright, bed time."


	12. Chapter 12

"Storm Shadow hasn't moved in weeks," Jaye says, watching him from outside the infirmary. Doc and Lifeline want to keep a closer eye on Zaltana, so she's been moved. "I swear he's become a statue." Flint stands a bit away from her, Snake Eyes and Duke also present. Snake Eyes signs quickly.

**He moves to train during the night. Mina has struck a deal with him. She stays with Zaltana while he trains, and he stays for her training. I catch him sometimes.**

"I never would've guessed," Duke says, looking inside. "She's been sitting like that for three weeks. How do we know-"

"She's going to wake up," Mina says, coming upon them with two trays of food. "It's a matter of when she'll wake up. She's shown all of the signs we've confirmed as not superstition. Hell, she even moves sometimes. She's almost back."

Aron comes behind her, carrying his own tray. He spends a lot of time with Mina, especially over the last week since she decided to teach him her hand to hand moves. "Z will kill me if she figures out I could've been teaching him self defense," she'd said as an excuse. Aron had even taken to calling her aunt, liking her much more than Hillary.

"How long do you think she has left?" Aron asks, flicking his dark hair from his face. Mina is trying to get him to cut it, but he's adamant about it staying long so he can get his mother's opinion.

"Mmmm... A week at least. Three at most."

* * *

Storm Shadow can hear every word outside, but he knows as well as Mina that it could be sooner than that. Mina admitted to Cobra being able to awaken Zaltana whenever they wanted, but it could kill everyone in the base. The parasite uses nuclear energy sources, so it literally releases a very, very small nuke when they hit something or someone. Mina said it was too complicated for her to understand the healing parts. Storm Shadow covers her hand with his. "Come on, Zaltana. Get back up."

Nothing. She doesn't acknowledge his presence at all except to take a deep breath and shift around uncomfortably. Storm Shadow feels that he knows exactly where she's at in the timeline as her heart beat accelerates and she breaks out in a sweat. His grip tightens. She stays like this for a full minute then relaxes.

God. He wishes he could just take all of this away for her to wake up.

* * *

_I go back in the timeline again. I seem to keep jumping around for some reason, never able to stay in one spot. I've gone from the beatings to the killings to the nights I want to remember to the nights I would do anything to live without. I'm sitting in a car now, Lady Jaye and Jinx beside me. Something touches my shoulder and I jolt awake._

_A man is carrying me in his arms. "Stormy?" He doesn't answer, but I know I can continue. It's almost like an approval or 'yeah I'm listening' for him. "Do you think I can get my son back?" I know I do, but it feels like, in this moment, that I won't and can't._

_"I'm sure you can. You're too stubborn not to get him back."_

_I settle in his arms, quiet. "No more girls' nights Lilah" he says. I open my eyes and I'm somewhere else entirely, facing the same man._

_I'm in pain, that much I know. I'm also on the ground, scrambling for something. Feeling the gun in my hand, I know exactly what it is. A clip. But he pulls something out, and I make a smart ass comment about him being a dick._

_The image blurs and a heart wrenching pain makes me cry out. It isn't the memory, I know that deep down. The memory isn't the problem. Someone's trying to wake me up._

_I hold a hand up, trying to through all of the next few days quickly. I get about a week or two or three in, ending at a conversation with Joan where she dies in the Cobra compound with Storm Shadow and Firefly trying to get me out of the room after they killed her._

* * *

Storm Shadow jumps to his feet as I suck in a giant breath and jerk myself into an upright position. My breath comes out heavy, and I see Mina next to me, Aron too. I pull my son to me, getting up and out of bed with Mina to hold me up using one hand. "Oh, my God. You're okay, son, and so am I. We're okay." I grab Mina and hug her too, then turn to Storm Shadow, a question written in his eyes.

I shake my head. "I don't remember what you and Snakes were talking about." Storm Shadow doesn't say anything, his eyes getting only a teensy bit bright. He comes close anyway, and I feel slightly threatened. "What I do remember is you killed Joan." He stills entirely.

"I didn't kill her."

"That isn't what my memory says, Storm Shadow." He grows tense, and I feel even more so threatened. "Hey, calm down. Obviously something happened between there and here-"

"You won't look me in the eye again." I know he's right as soon as he says it. I'm focusing more on the background than on him. The door opens and closes, and we're alone. Storm Shadow grabs my chin, forcing me to look. I wince at his tight grip and it loosens. I feel tears well up as Storm Shadow seems to be inviting me to cry at the new found memory.

And I do. Storm Shadow holds me as I cry into his shoulder. Eventually I stop, but neither of us pull away. I still remember the times we were friends, and there's no way I met Jinx and Jaye before Joan died. I sniffle, and he just stays there. I pull back, and he does too, but we're still really close. Closer than I want to be. I take a step back, and he immediately ends his advances that seem almost involuntary.

I don't move as he leaves the room entirely.


	13. Chapter 13

I stay where I am with few visitors. Aron comes first, and then Mina. Storm Shadow hasn't returned yet. Everybody files in and out while Aron is at school and Mina is busy with her training and whatnot. I can't believe I forgot about anyone of them. But that doesn't mean it was impossible. Cobra Commander is good at what he does, and what he does is mass destruction and ruining lives.

I'm almost surprised when Brian comes in by himself, without Lowlight. Lowlight and I are actually getting along a little bit better than before... We just nearly choke each other rather than shoot each other. I've been under watch for a week, and I'm finally being let out. Why wouldn't Brian take this opportunity before I tell everyone he works for Cobra Commander.

The truth is, I'm not sure I can trust my memories anymore. They battle each other often enough that sometimes I can barely remember Aron's name, or that I'm not with Cobra anymore. Thankfully Mina comes to the rescue when this happens. Not if. When. Besides, if Cobra Commander could replace my enemies, then why couldn't the Joes? It isn't like Hibiki remembers.

He closes the door almost inaudibly. "Commander has orders for you." His voice is low enough that the cameras won't catch it. "He wants you to go Under again. I have been given the pill for you to take."

"Why should I go Under again? I just came back."

"You know we're stronger when we go Under voluntarily to come back. Mina has already agreed to go Under, which is why she's doing things that will make it look like the strain on the bug. She wants them to think she can regain those lost. Mina has until dinner. You will go Under at breakfast."

"Trying to give me enough time to get me in bed again?" I ask, putting my things away again. I drop my brush and bend down to pick it up. I stand again and my back is against his chest. I look up at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it as you will," he replies. "I'm still not in love with you, Zaltana." I smirk at him. "You never were either, though. Always preferred Thomas over me." I put my things in their rightful spot as he backs off. "Breakfast, Zaltana. Don't be late. Oh, and, if you can, mess with the traitor for me. He did kill your buddy after all. Commander would rather that."

I try to keep my guilt from getting to me, but it doesn't work so well. I snort. "How do I find the damn traitor?"

"You can do it. He'll be back for you before noon. I know it." The door opens and he makes a show. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you, Zaltana? It isn't that much of a big deal."

"Brian, I already told you that I'm fine. I can carry my own shit," I say, picking up my bag that holds nearly nothing. "Besides, do you see how little I have here?" I smile at him, and the air feels almost like the conversation didn't happen. I lean up and kiss his cheek. "But thanks." He smiles at me and I come face to face with Snake Eyes. I smile at him.

**Come walk with me. I haven't talked to you in a while. **"A while" here constitutes as three days. Or eight hours if you're Mina or Aron. But I oblige, knowing now how little time I have left for these people I remember so differently from what the Commander taught me to remember. I guess I'm still deciding what to believe. It's just nothing really makes sense. So I try not to think about it and follow orders like I have for the last few years. Or year. I don't know!

**I guess you haven't seen Storm Shadow?**

"I'm afraid I haven't," I reply with a sigh. "I mean, I want to talk to him, but at the same time, I don't even know. The last thing I remember is Joan, but you said..."

**That you kissed him. **It's silent for a moment or two. Then he continues. **He's afraid, you know.**

"Why would he be afraid?" I ask, genuinely curious. A ninja afraid? This I want to know. It would be something to report to Commander anyway. I pass Mina, and she watches us walk by, a reluctant look in her eye like she doesn't want to do this. I can read her, but she can read me too. My confusion and insecurity is probably wide open for her.

**He said you didn't look him in the eye for a week after Joan died the first time. He doesn't want a repeat. **I take it in. **You're special, Zaltana. You don't know it yet, but you honestly are. To him, anyway.**

"What makes me so different?" I ask. He stops, and I turn to look at him. I feel as though he's looking at me with a smirk on his face and raise a brow. He turns me around and pushes me through a door, pulling it shut behind. I stumble a little bit but catch my balance soon enough. I look around in the dimly lit room before catching a still form.

I feel like an intruder in the bare and pristine space. I hold my bag tighter, suddenly a bit embarrassed of my old clothes. But I approach the center of the room, attempting to get some clue in on Storm Shadow. I never really entered his domain back in Cobra, but now I've been forced in and it doesn't feel quite as good as I thought it would. I walk past him, keeping as quite as I can.

Dropping my bag off by the wall, I go to his bed where one lone picture sits. It has me, smiling into the camera, and Storm Shadow is next to me, engrossed in a book, with Firefly halfway in the shot. I go to pick it up when a firm grip grasps my wrist. I jump, looking at Storm Shadow with slight fear. He cuts his eyes to the side for a moment before going back to me. "I didn't hear you move."

"Why are you here?"

"Snakes brought me here." I swallow, forcing myself to look at his brown eyes. "I, uhm..." He lets go of me and turns away as soon as my eyes meet the floor for a brief second. I run a hand through my hair. "Wait, Storm. Just, wait." I run a hand through my hair again. "I'm just really confused."

"What's there to be confused about? You're afraid of me. Again."

I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest as I suddenly feel naked. "I don't remember entirely what's happened between you and me. I remember wanting to be really, _really_ close to you, but I also remembering meaning the words 'I hate you' with all of my heart. It's just too damn complicated for me." I sit on his bed. "I mean, it's really conflicting. Then, at the same time, I remember all these fun times with Zartan, and you kind of killed him, but I also remember Zartan kidnapping my kid, and you killed him."

My head is in my hands, and Storm Shadow seems a bit... uncomfortable. I shake my thoughts. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll just... get going then." I stand up and walk towards my bag only to have him trap me against his wall. I feel my breath hitch as I look straight into his brown eyes that are so carefully guarded. His hands are on either side of me, and I almost... like it. Damn it. I don't even let Tommy do this.

But I realize just a moment later _why_ I like it. I feel almost safe, like he can protect me from anything just by giving me access to focus solely on his eyes, on him really. Like reality can just disappear for a damn moment, and it can be just me and him. But it can't. Because I have orders. And that's why I'm doing this. Not because I feel safe. That's an illusion from the bug to make this easier.

One of his hands caresses my cheek, and I lean into the warmth. He smiles softly, a way I haven't seen him do before and wasn't entirely sure was possible. I feel my breath quicken and close my eyes to, one, enjoy it and, two, make my heart stop beating so damn fast. He leans forward, coming closer to me. He stops just an inch away, and my anticipation and impatience gets the better of me.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss, everything inside of me lighting up with the one touch. He bites my lip, his hands coming down to my waist to pull me tighter. I moan, liking how he used just the right amount of force to make it hurt just right. I never really knew I liked it rough. Shit. He dominates my tongue, and I can't believe how much I love it.

We break away for a moment, panting hard. I swallow, not entirely realizing when my legs had wrapped around his waist. He seems unsure if he wants to go on, like it all depends on me. I can't do this to him. I just cannot do this to him. I can't. I don't want to do this to him. I do not want to do this to him. I don't. I won't do this to him. I will not do this to him. I won't.

I have to.

He sees the solution in my eyes to do this, brought from something he doesn't know about. I feel the support from the wall gone as I'm laid so gently on his bed without breaking the kiss. We stay there for a few moments before he breaks off, paying attention to my throat. I bare my neck, giving him better access. I moan when he finds a certain spot. He grins against my skin, running his tongue along the spot before sucking on it. I thread my hand through his hair as he begins unbuttoning my shirt...

Only for someone to knock on the fucking door.

"Storm-" Mina opens the door as I sit up, glaring at her. "Oh... Didn't know I was interrupting something. I'll, uh, go now." I button my shirt up as Storm Shadow stands.

"Too early for that anyway. Knowing this ninja, he'll try to make sure I can't walk." I kiss his cheek, and he smiles warmly at me. I lean up to whisper in his ear. "I'll be in my room all night, probably watching a movie." He catches my wrist.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Damn it. I can't, don't, and won't do this to him. I just... No. That is it. This is final. I won't do this. Commander will kill me first. I will not do it. I can't do it. I just fucking can't.


End file.
